


Déjà vu

by MochaLDSxM16



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Nalu - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaLDSxM16/pseuds/MochaLDSxM16
Summary: Lucy is confused about her feelings, Natsu isn't as clueless as everyone thinks he is about his, and all it takes is a bit of déjà vu to make things clear.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Am I feeling Déjà vu?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the White Wizard incident in the 100 Year Quest, so spoiler warning if you are not caught up with it.

A week has passed since the White wizard incident and things have finally calmed down. The other members of Fairy Tail had returned to Magnolia with Touka, the White Wizard accompanied them back to Fairy Tail, and Natsu and his team continue on their 100 Year Quest.

"Man that was interesting!" Natsu says cheerfully.

"No kidding, I hope we don't have to deal with anything like that ever again!" Gray adds.

"So how much further the next town?" Wendy asks.

"According to the map...it's another mile or 2 across this forest." Erza replies.

Happy snickers semi-evilly behind everyone.

"What's with that snicker happy?" Lucy asks.

"Oh nothing...pu pu pu!" Happy snickers.

"Ok spill it cat!" Lucy says and plucks Happy out of the air, "there's something you're hiding, so out with it."

"You remember when Juvia mentioned how the white wizard was in love with Natsu?" Happy asks.

Lucy's face suddenly heats up, "Y-yeah."

"Well it turns out she was mistaken, she thought Natsu was me!"

Lucy flinches, "Wait, what?!"

"She somehow thought Natsu was me...meaning she's in love with me!"

"And that's a good thing because..."

"If I can make Carla jealous, she might fall in, love with me!"

"...I don't think that's how it works Happy..."

Happy doesn't respond, clearly, her words flew over Happy's head as he snickers more about his plan. Lucy decides not to try and stop him.

*Must be nice to be in love...* Lucy says to herself as she walks, suddenly...

"Offf!" Lucy says and steps back, realizing that she just walked right into Natsu's back, he and the rest of the team had stopped walking. Lucy then looks up to see a strange man with grass coloured hair blocking their path.

"So I finally found you...My Celestial Princess!" The man says and eyes Lucy.

"Umm...can I help you?" Lucy asks.

"Soon my love...you will be mine!" The man says as he raises his hand and touches his ring.

Soon a blast of magic hurls towards Lucy and the others, Natsu pulls Lucy into his arms to try and protect her, but they and the rest of the team are engulfed in a strange pink light. When the light clears Gray, Happy and Natsu are seemingly unaffected, as for Erza, Wendy, Carla and Lucy, they are staring at the man completely infatuated with him.

"What the!?" Gray says.

"What's going on?!... Carla!" Happy calls out.

"What's wrong with them?!" Natsu asks, then turns to Lucy, who is still in his arms, and shakes her, "Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu desperately says.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

*Why is my heart beating so fast?! What's gotten into me all of a sudden!? What's the feeling welling up inside of me!? Could it really be?! Is he...is he?!*

"Lucy!"

Lucy sees Natsu's green eyes staring right at her. *Huh?* Something shatters inside of Lucy and soon registers him shaking her and her surroundings.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells out as he continues to shake her.

"I'm fine Natsu, you can stop shaking me now!" Lucy says dizzy.

"Thank goodness," Natsu says in relief and turns back to the man in front of them.

Lucy's face heats up at how close Natsu is holding her, then she looks around and sees Erza, Wendy and Carla infatuated with this mystery man and cannot help but feel a rush of déjà vu, as if she had been in this situation before.

The man now notices Lucy not behaving in the same manner as the other ladies.

"What the hell! Why isn't my charm spell working on Lucy?!"

"Charm spell?!" Lucy says out loud.

"The charm spell was supposed to make Lucy fall in love with me!" The man says out loud.

"Lucy...fall in love!..." Natsu says, anger slowly building.

"Fine then!" The man says and charges towards Lucy, "Lucy Heartfilia my love! I will have you soon enough!"

"Not happening buddy!" Gray says and puts his hands together, "Ice-Make...Cold Excalibur!" Gray says and swings his sword towards the charging man, slamming him against a nearby tree.

The man slowly gets up, "...You win this round, FairyTail wizards...but mark my words I will be back for Lucy Heartfilia!" He says and turns to Lucy, "Until we meet again, my Celestial Princess." He finishes and vanishes in a flash of light.

Erza, Wendy and Carla snap out of their infatuated stupors as Gray and Happy try to process what just happened.

Lucy looks at Natsu's angry state as if he's about to set fire to something, then looks at her friends. Suddenly the memory of when she first met Natsu rushes back into her head. How Bora the Prominence used a charm spell on her and how it broke when she first laid eyes on Natsu. *That explains the feeling of déjà vu,* Lucy says to herself.

~That night~

The team makes it to the town and heads to the local motel for the night. After dinner, they head to their rooms, girls in one room, guys in another. In the girls' room, Lucy is in deep thought about the events that had transpired earlier, she is so distracted that she doesn't notice Erza, Wendy and Carla calling out to her. That is until Erza hits her on the head, snapping her back into reality.

"Ouch!" Lucy groans, "...Sorry about that you guys, I guess I got distracted," she says apologetically.

"Clearly...Is there something on your mind?" Carla asks.

"Well...It's about that charm spell that man tried to use on me." Lucy replies.

"Yes that one, that spell is illegal so I wonder how he got his hands on it?" Erza says.

"It's not just that..." Lucy adds.

"What is it Lucy?" Wendy asks.

"...I don't think you noticed but, when the spell hit me, I too got infatuated with him, but when I saw Natsu, the spell broke and I wasn't infatuated anymore." Lucy says as her face heats up in embarrassment.

"Strange...why did it break for Lucy and not the rest of us?" Erza asks.

"There are only three methods that can break a charm spell." Carla interrupts, "1) Stop the caster from using it, 2) Be aware of the spell before it is cast, or 3) soulmate intervention."

Erza, Wendy and Carla ponder on the possibilities until.

"Actually guys, this isn't the first time something like this happened," Lucy interjects.

"Really?" Wendy asks.

"Please explain," Carla adds.

"Well,...it happened a few years ago back in Hargeon, before I joined Fairy Tail. I had heard that Salamander was in town and I wanted to meet him, but when I saw him, I got infatuated with him. Turns out he was Bora the Prominence pretending to be Salamander and was using a charm spell to get me and the other girls to fall in love with him...But then Natsu budded in, with Happy in tow. The spell broke for me and not any of the other girls around us..." Lucy explains, a little embarrassed that she's basically explaining how she met Natsu, then giggles, "Lots of food and a destroyed Hargeon later and Natsu is literally dragging me to FairyTail."

"I see, so that's how you met Natsu," Erza says.

"Yeah...and my life was never the same after that..." Lucy says as a visible rosy hue dawns her face.

"...That explains everything!" Carla says.

"What do you mean Carla?" Wendy asks.

"If the charm spell broke when you saw Natsu after Bora had casted it, and broke again when you saw Natsu after that man had casted it. That can mean only one thing," Carla explains.

"The reason the charm spell broke for Lucy is because Natsu broke them, meaning..." Erza adds.

"Natsu is your soulmate!" Wendy cheerfully says.

"Soulmate! N-natsu!" Lucy says, her face becoming more flushed.

"It makes perfect sense; both times the spell broke when you saw Natsu," Erza says.

"And there is no denying Natsu cares about you a lot, before I got hit by the spell, I saw Natsu rush over to protect you," Wendy adds.

"N-no, t-that can't be it!" Lucy says frantically, her face becoming as rosy as Natsu's hair.

"That look on your face says otherwise Lucy," Carla adds giggling a bit.

"No way!" Lucy yells.

"I'm actually surprised. After all this time you've spent with Natsu, you haven't acknowledged your feelings for Natsu." Erza says.

"F-feelings...Natsu, no way! Of course he's my best friend and I care a lot for him! But I care about him the same as he cares for all his friends!" Lucy frantically explains trying to hold down her blushing face.

"No point denying it Lucy! Everyone at the guild sees how much you too care for each other beyond just friends. The only people who don't seem to see it are you and him." Wendy says.

"That's impossible..." Lucy says half-heartedly.

"Of course he cares for his friends and will go through great lengths for all of them...But he'll go that extra mile for you...I do recall that one time he took a job and gave the entire reward to you so you could pay for your apartment's rent." Erza says.

"...T-that's because he wouldn't have a place to train...For some reason, he prefers my own apartment over his own, paid for, house!" Lucy defends.


	2. Disconnected Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in her inner thoughts, Lucy is conflicted by how she feels. But what about Natsu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank those who have read the first chapter of this story. I was initially unsure if anyone would like it, but it seems like you all do so a big thanks from me.

~The next day~

The girls have breakfast at a local café while they wait for the guys. Lucy, in particular, is very groggy and barely touches her food. Her thoughts consumed with the idea, and potential possibility, of Natsu being her soulmate and her unsure feelings towards the Fire Dragon-Slayer. Unable to focus on anything, she excuses herself from breakfast, claiming she needs to clear her head, then proceeds to walk down the cobblestone road.

Before she realizes it, she finds herself under a large tree in the middle of the local park and remembers that time when she thought Natsu was going to confess his love to her after he asked her to meet up at the Sola Tree in Southgate Park, but in reality, he needed Virgo to dig a hole for him. Lucy snickers at the feeling of déjà vu.

*Feelings!...Hah!...That's the last thing going through that flame-for-brain's head* Lucy scoffs as he lets herself sit under the tree.

*...Natsu...* Lucy sighs as her thoughts venture towards Natsu.

*...Natsu was the one who brought me to FairyTail after all...he brought me into a world I never thought I could never experience when I was living in the Heartfilia Estate. He didn't care that I was a runaway from the wealthy Heartfilia family. He never asked me to change any part of myself and accepted me as I am...To him, I'm not _Lucky Lucy Heartfilia,_ to him I'm _Lucy of FairyTail_.* Lucy continues to ponder, her face slowly heating up.

The sounds of yelling fill her ears. She then turns her head to a couple arguing, the girl yelling at her boyfriend for not caring about her.

*Then again...there's no denying how much he cares about me...Time and time again, he has shown me how much he cares. He protected me from harm, comforted me when I was sad or when I made a mistake and has gone to great lengths to make me happy. He even uprooted a rainbow cherry blossom tree and floated it down river for me to see when I couldn't see it myself...Heck! He even lost all reason and control when he thought I was killed by Dimaria...* Lucy continues as her face becomes as rosy as Natsu's hair.

*...He may have a one-track-mind, get carried away with fighting, fire and food, be reckless, destructive, and stupid one in a while, but he's also caring, patient, cheerful, and fun. He makes every day an adventure that I can never forget* Lucy Proclaims happily.

*Natsu is no prince charming or knight in shining armour, he's a dragon with the power to destroy everything in sight...But...a life without Natsu is like fire without flames and stars without their twinkle...I can't imagine my life without Natsu in it...He means the world to me and I...I...I...love him* Lucy admits as her face turns rosier. "I love Natsu..." Lucy whispers as her face gets redder, "I love Natsu..." Lucy says in a normal volume, face getting even redder. "I LOVE NATSU!" Lucy finally yells out loud, her face matching Erza's hair.

Lucy slowly descends from her high as she tries to catch her breath; the people around her walk away after her proclamation caught their attention.

"There you are Lucy!"

"Gray!? What are you doing here?!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Looking?!" Lucy's face pales, "Wait!? Did you hear what I said?!" She asks, scared.

"What!?...Never mind that Lucy! Natsu is missing and we can't find him!" Gray replies frantically.

Lucy's heart plummets to the floor, "We gotta find him!"

"That's why I've been looking for you, come on!" Gray says and indicates to her to follow him.

"Right!" Lucy replies and follows Gray.

*By the way Lucy, I did hear what you said...Flame-for-brains has will be over the moon to hear that* Gray snickers to himself.

~Flashback~

Gray is in his underwear sitting on his bed, Happy is happily (Pun intended) munching on some fish and Natsu is sitting crossed-legged on his bed with a pissed off look on his face.

Natsu is so caught up in his anger, he doesn't realize he's voicing out his thoughts, loud enough for Gray and Happy to hear, "Stupid grass-head bastard trying to steal Lucy!"

"So that's what's eating you, that guy and Lucy...There's no way she'd fall for him. Lucy is too smart to fall for that sap," Gray says in a playfully sarcastic tone, but then sees Natsu's expression change from pissed off to sad and regretful as his cheeks slowly begin to match the colour of his hair.

"...Natsu...do you-"

"You LIIIIIIIKE her!" Happy interrupts in a playful tone while floating in the air.

"Shut it furball!" Gray says as he roughly plucks him out of the air, "This is serious!"

"Oww! Gray! You didn't have to do that!" Happy cries out.

"I only did it to shut you up! And besides-"

"I don't like Lucy," Natsu says, causing Gray and Happy to stop arguing and turn towards him.

"I don't like Lucy...I love Lucy!" Natsu proclaims as he looks up, his face matching the conviction in his voice.

"...Natsu..." Happy softly says.

"...She's my best friend and teammate and I enjoy being around her. Her funny expressions, her laugh, her smile...her entire presence makes me feel happy and relaxed...But I know my feelings go way beyond that. She's witty, smart, kind, patient, forgiving, dedicated and will do everything she can to protect those she cares about. She may not be the top wizard in FairyTail when it comes to strength, but she won't back down and will fight with every ounce of strength she's got...even if it ends her...Even knowing that I can't bear to see her hurt. I promised myself I would protect her no matter what, so seeing her beaten up, knowing I could have done something to prevent that but didn't, kills me inside. That's why I'm so insistent on accompanying her on every mission she takes. I know she's more than capable of handling things on her own, but the thought of her not returning, or being around at all, is the worst feeling ever...I already saw future Lucy die and lost it when I thought Lucy had actually died...I want to make sure she is safe, but above all, I want to make her happy. I want to be the one who can put that beautiful smile of hers on her face. I want the one to take her anger, sadness and tears away. I want to be the one she pays the most attention to, and I want to burn every guy that tries to take Lucy's attention away from me. I want to wake up every morning and know that she'll be there by my side. She's the only one who can make me feel like I've eaten something that continues to rage in my stomach. She's a handful, but she's worth it."

Gray and Happy are amazed at Natsu's confession. Natsu Dragneel, the one-track-minded wizard that, usually, only thinks of fire, fighting, food and friends, is expressing such deep, profound emotions that one would think to be impossible for him to carry...and yet...

"But...I know she doesn't feel the same way about me..." Natsu says sadly.

Those words knock Gray and Happy out of their mesmerized stupors and continue to listen to Natsu.

"Everyone says I'm dense when it comes to this kind of stuff. It's not that, I am aware of it, I just prefer not to be a part of it, too much drama for me. But Lucy...it doesn't take much to know that she doesn't love me the same way I love her...She's intelligent and it's amazing how she puts up with my dumb ass, especially when I go overboard and destroy everything in sight or do something stupid that makes her angry. I'm not the prince charming or knight in shining armour like in her romance novels, I am a dragon, destructive, scary and all. But...I don't know how much longer I can keep these feelings to myself, I want to tell her exactly how I feel...I just don't know how I might just ruin our friendship and she might never want to see me ever again...Still, it pisses me off that grass-head was able to confess his feelings and I still can't!"

Gray stands up from his bed and sits beside Natsu, "...So, how long have you felt this way?" He asks gently.

"...It began when Phantom Lord attacked. I thought it was the urge to protect her because she was their target. But after seeing her future self die in front of me, seeing her life taken away in seconds, that's when I knew this feeling goes way beyond just wanting to protect her...If only she knew how much she means to me..." Natsu admits, lowering his head in pseudo-defeat.

Gray and Happy say nothing. Gray puts an arm around Natsu's shoulder while Happy sits on his lap and hugs his chest.

"Don't worry about it Natsu. You mean so much to Lucy...more than you know," Gray says.

"Aye!" Happy adds.

~End of Flashback~

Everyone searches every corner of town and the surrounding areas to find Natsu, from alleyways to markets, to any areas with fire, but nothing. They regroup in the town square.

"So no one has seen Natsu yet?" Erza asks.

"Nope," the others reply.

*Where are you Natsu?!* Lucy frantically says to herself.

*Damn it Natsu! You'd better not be in some serious trouble, you and Lucy have some serious talking to do!* Gray yells to himself.


	3. Natsu is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's feelings revealed and now he's missing. Where did he go? What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that my updating is so inconsistent. Things are going on and it's hard for me to keep up with all of them and this. Thank you to those who are patient and are enjoying the story so far. So without further ado, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy!

~With Natsu~

Natsu's eyes slowly open as he tries to wake up. He tries to move but realizes he's strapped to some kind of table. He tries to move again with a bit more force, but his motion sickness activates and forces him to stop. He then tries to remember what happened before he blacked out.

~Flashback~

Gray and Happy head straight to bed after the talk they had with Natsu. Natsu, however, can't sleep, so he decides to head outside to clear his mind. After a bit of walking, he finds himself under a big tree in the middle of a park (The same one Lucy sits under the next day) and sits under it. A cool breeze caresses his skin and ruffles his hair as thoughts of Lucy run wild in his head.

*Damn it! Why can't I just tell her?! I can fight off dark wizards, evil demons and giant dragons! Hell! I even defeated Zeref and Acnologia for fuck's sake! Yet I can't tell Lucy how I feel! Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, Slayer of Dragons, who looks at fear right in the face, is afraid to tell Lucy Heartfilia he loves her! Even that good for nothing grass-head can proclaim his love for her and I can't, PATHETIC!* Natsu yells to himself as he remembers that time when he was about to confess to Lucy, but chickened out and, instead, dragged her right into the 100 Year Quest. He had originally planned to confess and then invite her to join him, but Lucy's expression drained every ounce of confidence he had and just resorted to just dragging her into the quest.

Suddenly a rush of drowsiness hits Natsu and before he could register what's going on, he falls unconscious.

~End of Flashback~

Unable to move, due to his motion sickness, Natsu tries to look around to see where he is. To his disgust, he's some kind of dank lair; the walls are plastered with everything Lucy Heartfilia related. From floor to calling there are bikini shots and articles from Sorcerer Weekly, battle posters from the Grand Magic games and so much more. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes, people called his souvenir collection weird, but this is a whole new level of weird. No, not weird, obsession, this is beyond Juvia levels of obsession. Suddenly, he hears a snicker coming from his left and when he turns to that direction, he sees a figure in the shadows.

"Welcome...Salamander," the figure speaks as he walks out of the shadows.

"You! Grass-head!" Natsu tries to yell out, motion sickness getting the best of him.

"...My name is Yuki Yubo!" He says angrily.

"Whatever...why am I here anyway?"

"That's easy, to capture my true target, my Celestial Princess, Lucy Heartfilia."

"What do you want with her?!" Natsu tries to ask in his motion sickness state, resisting the anger building up inside him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm head over heels in love with her! She's not only a sexy, blond bombshell with curves that go on for days, she's intelligent! She won the Kemu Zaleon award and was a writer for Sorcerer Weekly. She is the perfect person to be my Queen." Yuki says in a lustful, obsessed, beastly-crazed tone.

"Queen? Queen of what?"

"Queen of my universe, I'm no king, never mind prince. But I will gladly become her prince and I will do whatever it takes to make it so." He continues in the same tone.

Natsu struggles, even more, to not burn this guy into a pile of ashes, "Ok...so if you want her, why capture me?"

"Easy, with you captured, your team will be looking for you, that includes Lucy. However, I cannot take her by force with the lights of Scarlet, Fullbuster, and Marvel in my way. So I'll offer them a deal-"

"Natsu?! Natsu where are you?!" A familiar, frantic voice calls out.

"Well, that's my cue!" Yuki says and snaps his fingers, activating a magic circle, "Enjoy Salamander!" He says and walks away.

~With Lucy and the others~

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Where are you?!" Lucy frantically calls out.

"You sure he's here Wendy?" Erza asks.

"I'm sure! I can smell him!" Wendy replies.

"FairyTail Wizards!"

"That voice!" Gray says.

"You are correct!" Yuki says and walks towards them.

"It's you!" Carla calls out.

"What are you doing here!? And where's Natsu!?" Happy demands.

"Calm down my flying felines...I welcome you to my humble abode Ice Boy, Tatiana, Maiden of the Sky, Exceeds and..." Yuki says, kneels down to Lucy and lightly kisses her palm, "My lovely Celestial Princess, I see you've returned to your lover."

Lucy gives Yuki one of her kicks and jumps back, "Oh quit the lovey-dovey trash. You know why we're here! So quit the sweet talk and tell us where Natsu is!"

"Calm down babe, you'll know soon enough-" Yuki says as he tries to get up, screams of agonizing pain echo throughout the room.

"NATSU!" Happy cries out in horror.

"What the hell did you do to him Grass-Head!?" Gray angrily asks.

"MY NAME IS YUKI!..." He yells out, "...Anyway, I just cast the Draco Depletion Spell on him," he says playfully.

"Draco Depletion Spell..." Wendy ponders, "...OH NO!" Wendy cries out.

"What is it Wendy?" Carla asks.

Wendy grabs a hold of Lucy's hand and drags her to the direction of the Natsu's screams, "Lucy! We have to save Natsu before it's too late!" Wendy frantically says.

"You're not going anywhere Princess!" Yuki says and uses his Plasma magic to try and stop them from leaving only to be stopped by Gray and Erza.

"Happy! Carla! Take Lucy and Wendy to Natsu!" Gray says as he prepares for another attack.

"Leave Yuki to us!" Erza adds and re-quips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cries out and lifts Lucy into the air.

"Be careful!" Carla adds and lifts Wendy into the air.

"We will! Now Go!" Gray yells out.

Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla fly down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuki calls out and launches another Plasma attack on them but it gets blocked by Erza.

Gray then fires another Ice attack which Yuki barely manages to dodge. Yuki then casts his duplication spell to double himself. The fight continues, attacks fire back and forth between them, soon Erza and Gray manage to get the upper hand. Soon Erza's swords pin him to the nearest wall, but he still has an evil smirk on his face.

"Sigh...I knew I couldn't single-handedly beat you guys...I'm no match for the wizards of FairyTail and I was never a strong fighter."

"What did you do to Natsu?" Erza firmly asks.

"...Let me strike you a deal..." Yuki says.


	4. Only you Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Natsu in danger and declining fast, how can he be saved before the worst takes him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any delay. Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

~With Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla~

"Fly faster you two! Natsu doesn't have much time left!" Wendy frantically demands.

"Wendy, why are we in such a rush? And what is this Dragon Depletion Spell Yuki was talking about?" Lucy asks.

"Ms. Anna told me about this spell. When cast on a non-Dragon-Slayer the spell is useless. But when cast on a Dragon-Slayer like myself or Natsu, in this case, it will strip Natsu of all his dragon-slaying abilities and drain all of his magic at once. The process causes unimaginable amounts of physical and mental pain...The spell was originally created 400 years ago to defeat Acnologia, but it required so much magic that wasn't available at the time, so it was stored away never to be used again..." Wendy explains.

"If that's the case, how did Yuki get his hands on it?" Lucy asks.

"I wish I knew...but if we don't break the spell soon Natsu might..." Wendy adds.

"Natsu might die." Carla finishes.

"DIE!?" Happy cries out.

"...When magic is drained too quickly out of a wizard's body, the wizard will contract the Magic Deficiency Disease. If not cured soon, the wizard will die...it's the disease that took my mother years ago." Lucy adds.

"That's horrible!" Happy cries out.

"So how do we break the spell?" Carla asks.

"Well, Ms. Anna told me the way they used to break the spell 400 years ago is more powerful than magic. Something that only a Dragon's Kindred Spirit poses..."

"...Wendy...do you mean?..." Carla asks.

"...I wasn't sure what someone's Kindred Spirit was at the time. But then I learned that it's another phrase that describes someone's soulmate."

"Wendy...are you saying?" Happy asks.

"When Lucy told me about the encounter she had with Bora and how his Charm Spell broke when she saw Natsu and how it broke again when Yuki cast it after she saw Natsu, that's when I knew. Lucy, you are Natsu's soulmate! You are the only one who can break the spell!"

"M-me?!" Lucy questions, flustered.

"Yes you!... Hang on, I see Natsu!" Carla says as Natsu's figure is in view.

When everyone lands, they quickly rush over to Natsu and Wendy does a scan of his vitals.

"This is bad! Natsu has sustained so much damage that he's in a coma and the spell is really close to draining Natsu of all his dragon slaying magic...If this keeps up, Natsu will contract the Magic Deficiency Disease and it won't be too long before he succumbs to it."

"And there's no way to break the spell because Kindled Spirits no longer exist!" Yuki calls out as he is dragged into the room by Erza and Gray, "They died with the dragons 400 years ago."

"Wait!? You said you can break the spell!" Gray says angrily.

"I could...if Salamander was still conscious. But because he's not, the spell is near completion, meaning my spells are no longer strong enough to break it...Maaaan...I was hoping Lucy would submit before this happened!"

"SUBMIT!?" Lucy yells out loud.

"You see, Yuki's plan was to use Natsu as a bargaining chip. If you submit to him, he'd break the spell and save Natsu." Erza replies.

"But because he's in a coma. I can no longer break the spell and the only, other, known way to break the spell is a Dragon's Kindled Spirit. But as I said before, they died with the dragons."

"...Did he really mistaken _kindred spirits_ and _kindled spirits_?" Carla asks deadpanned.

"They're not the same thing?" Happy asks.

"Nope...A Dragon's Kindled Spirit is also known as the spirit of a dragon. In Natsu's case that would be Igneel's spirit. But as Yuki said, he is long gone," Wendy begins, "...Natsu's Kindred Spirit would be his..."

"soulmate..." Lucy quietly replies.

"Minions! Attack!" Yuki calls out. Swarms of plasma shooting minions attack Lucy and the others.

"Gray! Erza! We have to keep them away from Lucy!" Wendy calls out and attacks the oncoming minions.

"Why?" Gray asks.

"I'll explain in a bit. We gotta protect Lucy!" Wendy replies.

"Roger!" Erza replies and draws out her sword.

"Lucy! You're the only one who can break the spell!" Wendy yells.

"How?!"

"You possess something that's more powerful magic! I know you can do it!" Wendy calls out as Carla carries Wendy out to fight.

"But what?!" Lucy says.

"Try anything! We gotta save Natsu!" Happy frantically says.

"Ok!" Lucy says.

As the others fight off the minions, Lucy and Happy try everything they could think of to break the spell. Yelling in Natsu's ears, shaking him awake, even punching him in the gut, yet nothing is working.

"Think Lucy! What do you possess that is more powerful than magic? What is more powerful than magic?!" Lucy yells out loud, frustrated.

*Therefore, I think The One Magic is Love* Lucy's inner thoughts say.

"Love?" Lucy mumbles.

"What?" Happy asks.

"...Love! That's it!" Lucy yells out.

"Love?" Happy questions.

"...Would have preferred a more suitable, more romantic setting...But better now than never..."

"I'm confused Lucy."

Lucy takes in a deep breath, "Natsu..."


End file.
